


Quitting

by mooses_gabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooses_gabriel/pseuds/mooses_gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some human Gabe, office job, salad eating, generally normal Sabriel<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quitting

"So what are you implying?"

"I wasn't implying anything I was merely stating that you spend more time at work than with me. Or at least I think you're at work. How can I know when you don't tell me anything?"

Gabriel squints his eyes, as his boyfriend, Sam, huffs and waits for an answer.

"I'm not cheating on you. I would never," Gabriel states.

"Then just tell me these things so I don't have to draw conclusions! It's not like you speak to me very much anymore," Sam says, trailing off and sighing.

Gabriel's jaw sets, "I'm surprised you have such little faith in me. Just because your mom married someone who slept around doesn't mean you will. I'm not like your good for nothing father."

The moment the words leave his lips he wishes he could take them back, seeing the way Sam's shoulders crumple at the mention of his parents. Sam bites his lip and ducks his head.

"Fuck."

Sam's shoulders start to shake.

"Sam I-"

"No just shut up. I don't want to hear what you have to say. You've said enough," he shakes his head, facing away and trying to discreetly rub his eyes.

Gabriel takes a tentative step forward, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. The taller man jerks away, "Just... go," he whispers.

The shorter man's head drops in defeat. He grabs his phone and keys, glancing at Sam's shaking back. The apartment falls silent after the door closes, and Sam sniffs then kicks over a chair before crumpling onto the couch and staring at the door.

Gabriel gets into his car and sits in the parking lot, breathing heavily and leaning his forehead against the steering wheel. Making a decision he dials a number. "Hey, Charlie? Can I crash at your place for a few days?"

*~* ~*~ *~*

"So what the heck happened, dude? You were like the sun to his Earth and vice-versa," the redhead says as soon as Gabriel appears on her doorstep, ushering him inside.

"I said something so fucking stupid. I hate myself! I'm so dumb," Gabriel growls, angrily hitting a pillow then collapsing on the couch, slumped over and face in his hands.

"Start at the beginning," she says and sits beside him, rubbing his back in comfort.

He lifts his face from his hands, eyes sad and heavy with too much emotion. "He was upset that I work a lot and spend less time with him. He doesn't know but I... I've been short listed. So now I'm working my ass off to keep from being fired. I didn't want to worry him, but now he's angry that I'm not home often. I think he didn't want to, but he thought I may have been cheating."

"You wouldn't though," Charlie exclaims.

"Yeah well the kid's had a rough life. He's got a past of doubts he can't shake. I don't blame him for at least wanting assurance of my devotion. It just stings a bit that he isn't sure of me, you know? I mean, we haven't said the big three yet, but I thought he knew. I thought I knew. Now I have no idea where we stand," Gabriel trails off.

Charlie nods empathically as her friend continues. "So we got in a fight, and I was so, so stupid. I brought up his parents-"

"Gabriel-"

"I know. I regret it with all I have," he stands up and paces, "And now Sam hates me and I'll need to get my own apartment again. Maybe I can quit my job and move."

"No, you're not going to do that because, one, you suck at living on your own. Two, you can't leave me can you? And three, Sam doesn't hate you. Did you apologize?"

"Well of course I tried, but he wouldn't hear anything. He told me to get out so I did. Didn't even grab any clothes," he stops pacing and sits back down.

"Just because he is upset doesn't mean he stopped caring completely. Give him a day or two to cool off okay? You can crash here until then. Now, let's get some food and play some Realm Six Eleven War okay?"

Reluctantly Gabriel nods, and the two raid Charlie's fridge and find headsets for their laptops. After ice cream, and winning a battle against some unruly trolls, Gabriel still feels terrible.

"Let's get you to bed huh? C'mon," the redhead says and goes to find sweatpants and an old shirt. "Here. I'll find a sheet for the pull-out while you change," she smiles.

Gabriel tries to smile back, and they both ignore how fake it is. She works on fighting the pull-out mattress in the couch, and he goes to the bathroom to change. He spends a moment looking in the mirror, wondering what Sam sees, saw, in him. Sighing, Gabriel returns to Charlie's living room. She's smoothing down a Star Wars blanket, and he thanks her. She pulls him into a hug, telling him he's always welcome, and she missed having sleepovers with him. They say goodnight, and she goes to her room. Gabriel lies on the lumpy mattress for hours, trying and finally succeeding in falling into a restless sleep.

*~* ~*~ *~*

The next morning Gabriel and Charlie eat silently, and then he goes to work, saying he'll be back later. As he's listening to a co-worker talk about their kids for the millionth time, and he sighs, deciding to stay for an extra hour to get ahead. Throughout the day he finds himself staring at his phone, thumbs hovering over the keypad to text Sam about his boredom as usual. Each time Gabriel catches himself, finally turning his phone off and electing to ignore it.

Sam woke up on the couch, joints stiff and the apartment oppressively empty. The silence is too much, so he calls his friend Kevin who comes over and the two drink and watch television. By the time the sun is setting, Kevin has to go and Sam is alone again. All day he's been checking his phone for Gabriel's comments about his co-workers. But there's nothing.

He wonders what he meant by telling Gabriel to leave.

He wonders what Gabriel thought he meant.

At one point he nearly breaks and calls, but catches himself and sighs. Sam paces the apartment for a while, before going to bed without eating, lying on the mattress and staring at the ceiling. When he thinks about it, yeah Gabriel crossed a line, knowing his shitty past and mentioning it anyways. Sam knew Gabriel regretted it, could see it in the way the corners of his eyes pinched and the desperation in his voice when he was trying to take it back.

While that certainly bothers him, the comparison to his mother, Gabriel saying he wasn't like Sam's father. Sam knows that, would never have thought of that until he brought it up. It was just the small part of him that thought maybe Gabriel was spending time away. Sam didn't entertain the thought that he was cheating, Gabriel isn't that person. Sam just thought that perhaps Gabriel was slowly detaching himself from Sam to find the better person Sam knows Gabriel deserves. It's not like he told Sam why he was gone so long anyways. Maybe he was just trying to create distance until they fell apart.

Thinking he couldn't handle that, thinking he needs Gabriel like the moon needs the Earth, Sam sighs and turns over, trying to sleep.

*~* ~*~ *~*

A week passes, and at some point while Sam was out, Gabriel had come and taken some of his clothes. Sam noticed when he got back to their apartment and grabbed one of the hoodies Gabriel hadn't taken and drank himself to sleep. As the days passed the circles under his eyes got darker, and the thought of eating or sleeping alone became more repulsive.

Meanwhile Charlie has been trying to get Gabriel to just talk to Sam, but the man refused saying Sam didn't want him and he was going to respect that. He's still working his ass off to keep his job, and refuses to admit that he feels pointless without Sam.

*~* ~*~ *~*

Beginning the second week of their separation, Gabriel wakes up to heavy grey clouds looming overhead, laughing hollowly at the sky. Dragging himself through another morning of pity looks from Charlie, he eats his cereal and goes to work. His boss ignores him, and his coworkers tell similar stories and last week's gossip.

As he's taking his lunch break, pushing around the lettuce of a salad he wasn't going to eat anyways, thunder rips the sky open and clouds release the sheets of rain they had been holding. Watching the storm for a bit, the lightning reflecting off of nearby buildings, he shrugs and throws away his uneaten lunch.

A few hours pass, Gabriel's stomach grumbling in regret of missing lunch and dinner, he realizes he's been thinking about SAM and blankly staring at the papers in front of him. Suddenly the cubical walls seem too tight, and the paper meaningless. None of it matters because...

"Oh shit."

Meg, a girl in the cubical next to him asks, "You okay?"

Gabriel doesn't hear her, stands up too fast and knocks over his chair. "Holy shit. I love him," he whispers, though everyone around him can hear and the writing and typing slows to watch the scene that is Gabriel.

He starts laughing, grabs his phone and keys, writes 'fuck this' in red pen on the report he had been reading and walks out of his cubical.

"Hey everybody! I quit this boring ass job! Later losers," he shouts and jaws drop and a few people whoop and clap as he walks down the aisle between makeshift offices.

At that moment his boss walks in talking to his assistant. "Novak," he calls, "Why aren't you working? You know I could fire your ass on the spot."

"No need. I quit," Gabriel responded happily and grins at the shock on the boss man's face.

"You can't just-"

"I can and I did. Adios bitchados," he smirks, ruffling the small patch of thin grey hair on his boss's head. His coworkers stare as Gabriel tries to hold in his laughter as he salutes and skips out of the room.

With a triumphant holler, he breaks into a run, and leaves the office building. Dashing through the rain to his run down car, he tries starting it but she splutters and coughs.

"Fuck it," he mutters, fully aware that there are probably people watching him from the windows of his floor. Giving the building the middle finger, and takes off running towards their apartment with no plan, just the overwhelming need to be there, to say something, to do something, to be with Sam.

The rain hits him relentlessly, wind driving it at an angle as he stumbles down another road. Nearly slipping several times, he wipes water from his eyes and rounds the last corner. Sprinting into their building, the desk attendant raises her eyebrows and tries to formulate a sentence. Gabriel just waves maniacally and runs up the stairs to their third floor apartment, feeling too jittery to wait for an elevator.

Coming to a slippery halt, shoes squelching on the floor, he bends over to try and catch his breath, panting and wiping water from his eyes. As he's about to knock, the door opens and Sam's eyes lock with his, both of them freezing. Becoming overly conscious of the water dripping from his hair and clothes, forming a small puddle beneath him he opens his mouth to speak but no words come out.

Swallowing thickly he manages, "I, I know shouldn't- Look I didn't mean t- What I'm saying is," he trails of, flustered and wishing he had thought of something to say while he was running here.

Sam leans against the door frame, eying Gabriel silently.

Trying to say something, anything really, Gabriel shrugs, raising his hands and shakes his head, water flying to the floor. "I'm sorry, Sam. I am so damn sorry. I fucked up, and I shouldn't have said that-"

"No, you shouldn't have," Sam cuts him of quietly.

"-But I love you so much it fucking hurts and I swear I will never do that again and-" Gabriel continues, hopping to speak over Sam to get his piece in before he gets kicked away again.

"Wait, you love me?" Sam gapes at him, and Gabriel shuffles his feet, nodding in affirmation before scratching the back of his neck and looking at the water gathering on the floor.

"Yeah. But if you don't love me back it's okay I can ju- mrphh!"

Sam's lips force themselves onto Gabriel's, his hands holding the shorter man's hips as he reunites them. Gabriel's hands tangles themselves in Sam's hair as they kiss each other passionately, water soaking Sam's shirt and dripping resolutely to the floor.

Pulling away, then pecking Gabriel for assurance, Sam smiles, "I love you too, you idoit. What did you do, run here in the rain?"

Gabriel smiles sheepishly, "Actually yeah. I kinda quit my job too, they didn't want to keep me and my pride and all."

Rolling his eyes, Sam tugs Gabriel into their apartment, pulling off his boyfriend's soaked cold clothes. "You're impossible."

With a laugh Gabriel begins unbuttoning Sam's shirt, attaching their lips before mumbling, "That's why you love me." 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this one to be real with you. I want it to happen.
> 
> ~Ashley


End file.
